Falling Stars
by Nakama-no-Yume42
Summary: Lucy gets kicked out of Team Natsu and chooses to leave the guild to train. What kind of people will she meet? Will love find her, or will she simply take revenge upon the team? FIND OUT. Rated T for language and violence NaLu, StiLu (Sticy), GaLe, LaLu, LoLu, GrayLu, Gruvia, RoLu, etc.
1. Chapter 1

? x Lucy

Falling Stars

Chapter 1

Um, I guess a language warning? I mean, Natsu and Gray and them are here so… ANYWAY, enjoy mes amis~ HAHA MULTIPLE END—lol jk, there's only one. =3= Imma go now bye~

Narrator POV:

Lucy was sitting, no not at the bar with Mira discussing her love life like normal, no, she was sitting at an empty table by the front of the guild. She had her head resting on her folded arms while she thought about why she was alone in the first place. (Please shoot me for being so unoriginal.) Lissana. No, she didn't hate or blame Lissana for the recent events, after all, Lissana was just catching up with her friends. The others, however, were testing her patients.

Lucy didn't hate EVERYONE, just mostly everyone. I mean, she was still noticed by Lissana, Levy, Gajeel, the exceeds, Juvia and Wendy… and sometimes Romeo, but anyway, back to the story. Levy noticed Lucy distancing herself from the rest of the guild, especially today, so she went over to sit by her friend, "Lu-chan?"

Lifting her head up, the blonde's chocolate eyes make contact with the worried eyes of her blunette buddy, "Levy-chan…"

"Are you alright, Lu-chan?" Her question was answered with a heavy sigh, Levy figured the answer out fast. As she was about to speak again, Juvia sat down with them, "Lucy-san is being ignored by everyone who was previously good friends with Lissana-san. Juvia is being ignored too. Juvia thought she could hang out with Lucy-san and Levy-san for a bit." The blonde and other blunette smiled. "Of course you can, Juvia~" Levy replied happily. Juvia smiled back. The three simply chatted for a bit, none of them in a particularly good mood at the moment. With a sigh Lucy stood up. "Well, I'm tired, I guess I'll head home…" stretching out the kinks in her back, Lucy made her way to the door, bumping into a rather tall figure. "Bunny girl?" the voice asked, seemingly concerned, after all, it was only 2, she never leaves that early.

"Ah, sorry, Gajeel…" with that, Lucy walked out the door, returning to her apartment to nap.

Gajeel, as well as the two blunettes, were confused and worried about their favourite blonde celestial mage. Gajeel made his way over to the girls, "Hey, shrimp, what's wrong with Bunny Girl?"

"She's being ignored by everyone. I guess it kinda got to her…" Wendy entered the conversation. Romeo and the exceeds also joined the group and they all began to talk about how they could cheer they're shining star up.

{WITH LUCY}

Lucy had just gotten out of the tub and dressed when she found an all too familiar dragon slayer sitting on her bed. "Natsu?" She tilted her head, obviously confused and found Gray and Erza sitting at her kitchen table, "Gray? And Erza too?" Suddenly, instead of feeling happy to see her team, she was worried. "Luce," Natsu began calmly, "Can Lissana join our team? You know, in your place?" Bam. She was right. She knew it. She knew nothing good could come out of this. Gray gave her an apologetic look that said, 'Sorry, they made me come.' She looked to Erza, who looked sternly at her. "Wh-Why?" Lucy asked sadly. "Well, you're kind of weak and Lissana could be a nice addition to Team Natsu." Lucy was about to shout and scream and yell, but she didn't. Instead, she smiled, of course it was a faked smile, but she smiled and said, "Fine…" Gray, sensing that Lucy was, in fact, greatly pained by this, managed to think up an excuse to get them all out. "Sorry, Lucy…" She shook her head and smiled again, trying to stop the tears from falling.

Lucy wept until she fell asleep. 'Tomorrow,' she thought, 'I'm going to do something… and it'll probably be stupid…'

-THE FOLLOWING MORNING-

It was roughly 2 in the morning and Lucy was wide awake and sitting outside the guild, lost in thought. Laxus was out for a walk, because early in the morning is the only time he can walk around without getting followed (stalked) by the Lightning Squad. He was passing by the guild, per the usual, and saw a familiar tup of blonde hair patiently sitting outside of it. "Lucy?"

Looking up, the celestial mage saw Laxus towering over her with a concerned look upon his usually serious face. "Lax…us…?" she asked, sleep deprived. "What're you doin' out here so late, huh?" he asked. The woman answered with a shrug, clearly unsure herself why she was here so early. Laxus, understanding (shhh) sat down next to her and looked at her, "You've been cryin', what happened?" Lucy sighed, hugging her knees, mumbling what had happened the previous evening. Listening quietly, Laxus was pissed. How could Team- no, how could just Natsu do that to her? He saw how badly it hurt her, when he asked her how she felt, she'd just smile and say she was fine and that maybe she'd join another team, or something.

Laxus was carefully planning his next move when Mira and Master walked up to the guild. 'How time flies' he thought, standing up, offering his hand to Lucy, who was ignored by Mira. Taking it gently, Lucy forced herself to smile once again and enter the guild.

[HALF AN HOUR LATER]

Lucy finally worked up the courage to talk to Mira. Walking up to said take-over mage, she took a deep breathe, "Mira? Am I really weak?" she asked weakly. Mira gasped and looked at Lucy with shock in her eyes, "L-Lucy… No, you're not. Not at all." She smiled weakly at the celestial mage, know where she was going with this. Mira hadn't been mean to Lucy, just busy talking with Lissana. "I'm thinking about leaving the guild for a bit, Mira." Lucy said plainly. Mira winced, though she saw it coming, she never thought the blonde would actually consider it. "O-Oh? Why?" Mira asked, afraid of her answer. "Natsu… called me weak…" Mira gasped again, except it sounded more vicious, "I'm thinking about training-"

"That's bullshit, Lucy" Laxus cut her off, "you're the strongest Celestial wizard I've ever met." Lucy sighed and rested her head on the bar, "You can't make me change my mind, I'm going to talk to Master now…" she said, standing up.

Mira sobbed watching her walk away, Laxus sighed sadly as he knew this would be the last time he saw her for a while.


	2. Chapter 2: See You 'round

? x Lucy

Chapter 2

Falling Stars

{Narrator POV}

Lucy was at her house, packing with Plue. "Sigh, Plue? Do you think this was the right choice?" Plue gave her a sad look. "I know but…" Lucy didn't know how to finish her sentence, so she just sighed. 'Why is this so much harder than it should be?' Lucy wondered to herself, 'Oh… right… because I don't hate them. At all.' Lucy let out another sigh and left to talk to the landlady.

{AT THE GUILD}

It was roughly noon at this point and the three blunettes (and Gajeel) were worried about Lucy. Levy and Juvia had the same thought, 'She left.' Wendy thought so too, but couldn't bring herself to believe it. Puffing her cheeks out, she went to talk to Mira. "Ne, Mira-san?" she asked innocently, "Where is Lucy-san?" And with that, Mira broke. She began sobbing again. That's when Wendy heard the dreaded words, not from Mira, but Laxus, "She left."

"She WHAT?!" Wendy shouted, causing everyone to look at her. Usually she'd get all flustered, but not this time. She was too upset. "Why?!" Laxus sighed and looked at the table where the others (not team Natsu, the other guys) were sitting, "Let's sit down with your friends so they hear. Lucy made me promise not to tell Team Idiot." Wendy growled, knowing who he was talking about.

{TRAIN STATION}

Lucy was sitting on a bench wearing a light brown cloak, as to not be noticed by the guild members, when she heard all too familiar voices, "LUCY-SAN/LU-CHAN/BUNNY GIRL!" Whipping her head around, she saw her friends. She smiled softly at them, "Hey guys…"

"Lu-chan! Why didn't you tell us?! We could've kicked their butts!" Levy said angrily, but still worried. "Ah, sorry, Levy-chan…" Suddenly, they heard the loud speaker, "THE TRAIN TO FLUER DE LIE (a/n: shoot me.) IS NOW BOARDING." Smiling once more at her friends, she hugged them and said, "Don't worry about it, Levy-chan, I'll kick them myself when I come back!"

{EARLIER, AT THE GUILD AFTER LAXUS SPOKE TO THE GANG}

"Natsu-san and Erza-san said that to her?" Wendy asked, still in shock. "That' what it seems like…" Levy replied, angry. Gajeel looked ready to punch something, or someone (*coughcoughNatsucoughcough*). Juvia was crying.

As if on cue, Team Natsu entered the guild, "Hey everyone, we're back!" this earned a glare from our favourite bar-tender and blunettes (and Gajeel). Strolling into the guild like nothing was wrong, Natsu walked over to Lissana (who had spoken to Lucy previously) and Mira, "Hey Lissana, Mira!" Natsu grinned. Lissana pouted and Mira wanted to snap his neck. "Guys?" Natsu was confused, why were they so upset? "What's wrong?" Mira, being in the mood she was, decided to let Natsu wait to hear it from Master. "Someone just missed an appointment with me, is all." Cana, who happened to be sitting nearby (and rather smart) picked right up on it.

Wendy, actually, was the first one to walk over to Natsu, "Natsu-san…" her voice was soft and sad, "you really didn't care, did you?" Natsu was VERY confused, "What do ya mean, Wendy?" Her little body trembling, she was about to shout at him everything she was feeling at that very moment, but someone beat her to it, Master. "SHUT UP, BRATS AND LISTEN!"

It fell deathly quiet in the guild as they noticed their usually happy master, crying. "This morning, one of our friends left us. She said it was her own choice, but I know better." Small sobs could be heard from Levy and the gang, including Mira and Laxus, Lissana looked ready to hit someone (again, Natsu).

"She wrote a letter for me to read to all of you," Master continued, "It says:

'_Dearest Fairy Tail,_

_ If you're reading this, assume I have left the guild. Not forever, of course, but just to train for a while. I'll come back at some point, I promise. Levy, thank you for listening to my rants all the time, it helped. But this time, I knew it wouldn't. Juvia, I'm sorry for leaving without you, you can hit me when I come back for that. Wendy, I know you might be upset, but don't be, okay? Just keep trying to stay strong. Gajeel, please, please, PLEASE don't kill them, alright? Focus on Levy, she'll need you while I'm gone.' _Gajeel turned a light pink at this, and Levy a bright red, but she was still sobbing, _'Mira, I really want to thank you for trying to change my mind, but I'm just following my instinct. I'll be back for your shakes. They were always the best.' _Mira's anger was long forgotten as more tears escaped her eyes, _'Laxus, thanks for listening. I know we didn't know each other well, but you're a good listener. (I'm going to ignore all the other unimportant people) Cana, tell Gildarts the truth, okay? And try not to drink so much. Gray, thank you for standing up for me, I know you were against their decision. Happy, Lily and Carla, take care of the idiots for me, okay? Try to keep the destruction to a minimum. Natsu… I'm not mad at you, just a little… sad… but I'll come back stronger, you'll see. Erza, I've always thought of you like a sister… I know you were just being honest, but it still hurt. Lissana, please don't blame yourself, alright? Thank you everyone! As I said, I'll come back. After all, I'm a celestial wizard, and celestial wizards—' _the whole guild was sobbing, _'always keep their promises._

_Love, Lucky Lucy Heartfilia.'_

"Luce… left?" Natsu said, in a state of shock. "Lucy…" was all Erza could think or say. That did it. Something inside of Wendy's little shaking body snapped and she slapped Natsu as hard as she could across the cheek, "How could you Natsu-san?!" silent, angry tears flowed down the small dragon slayer's cheeks as she glared up at the pinkette. The whole guild stared at the scene that had just taken place.

"Wendy," the master spoke, surprising Wendy, "let them learn from their mistake."


	3. Chapter 3: A New Friend?

Falling Stars, Chapter 3

{ON THE TRAIN WITH LUCY, PRESENT TIME}

Lucy sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day. She looked at her hand which once held her beloved Fairy Tail insignia. With another sigh, she turned her head towards the window of the train and stared out of it dully.

Hours passed and Lucy was beginning to fall asleep when she heard sobbing coming from behind her. Being the curious and caring girl she was, she decided to see who it was. From the sound of the sobs, she could guess it was probably a girl. Leaning around the side of her seat, she saw a girl who was maybe 16 or so wearing a tight black t-shirt that exposed her abdomen and loose, baggy camo cargo pants and big black combat boots. The girl had long wavy, messy light brown hair (kind of like Cana's except her bangs and long and in her face) and big, blue eyes that were over flowing with tears. The girl's pale skin was stained with tears as her sobbing just continued on.

After a long mental argument with herself, she decided to talk with the strange girl. "A-Are you alright, miss?" she asked curiously. The girl gasped and wiped her eyes, looking at Lucy shocked. "S-Sorry, a-am I annoying you?" she asked shyly. "No, no, I just heard you crying and I wanted to see if you were alright…"

"Oh…" the girl paused, "My name is Nira Starr. It's nothing big, but someone close to me dropped contact with me around this time of year many years ago…" Lucy was shocked at how quickly the girl answered her question, and the answer itself, "Who?" she asked. Lucy noticed that Nira was holding something tightly in her hand, and when she asked, her grip on that something tightened, "My mom…" she replied dully.

{MEANWHILE, AT THE GUILD}

If it weren't for Gajeel and Laxus forbidding it, Team Natsu would be getting their asses handed to them right now. Lissana was confused to why Lucy didn't blame or hate her for what happened. Personally, Lissana thought Lucy was very strong.

Cana had forgotten about what she had told Lucy after they returned from Tenroujima. The "truth" Lucy was talking about, was that Cana wanted to go on missions and drinking with Gildarts. But that never happened. No one wants to do anything right now.

Laxus had grown quieter than usual in just a couple hours. He didn't know her very well, but he knew that she was the heart of this guild, and without her, is was very gloomy here. Gajeel, on the other hand, had actually been rather close to "Bunny Girl". She and Levy would often go on missions and Lucy would force Levy to take Gajeel with them (to which Levy would force Lucy to grab Natsu, to which Lucy refused). He too, thought Lucy was very strong, in her own way.

Juvia hadn't spoken to or about her precious "Gray-sama" since Lucy left. She sat with Levy and the others after returning from the train station and it took all she had not to completely "put out" Natsu. Wendy, on the other hand, was strangely angrier and more sensitive since their trip to the train station. Gajeel had to hold the small dragon slayer back whenever Natsu or Erza was in her peripheral vision. Lucy had be so kind to Wendy and so sisterly. She couldn't believe it when she heard what they had done to her.

Levy was the angriest of all. Lucy had told her before she got on the train that if she finished her book while training, she'd send it to her. But that's not what she wanted. She wanted Lucy to read it to her, with her. She just wanted Lucy there. She wanted her Lu-chan to sit and read with her and chat with her and laugh with her. Not send her letters. EVERYONE had to hold her back from launching SOMETHING at Natsu anytime she saw him. Everyone was sure that if Wendy and Levy teamed up right now, Natsu would be dead and Erza gravely injured.

{BACK WITH LUCY}

"Eh?!" Lucy was shocked, how could someone just "loose contact" with their parent?! Okay, maybe she shouldn't be the one saying that, but seriously! "How?" she asked, now very curious. "She just vanished one morning and in her place was," she held up a small black key that had a serpent cast on it so it appeared to be slither up it, "this key…" Lucy noticed that the key was on a chain, one used for a necklace. Nira sighed and looked out her window, "I heard I wasn't the only with this problem… but I also heard that no one else go a key." Lucy tilted her head, obviously confused. Nira chuckled, "Oh, my mom is a dragon."

**HEY GUYS!**

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was busy and had a lot on my mind *sweat drop* But it's all gooood~ Sorry for the short chapter and the addition of an OC. I promise my OC won't take over the story! Cross my heart! I hope you enjoyed this chapter~! Love you~~~**

**Love, Yume**


	4. Chapter 4: Wait What?

Falling Stars, Chapter 4

**Wait, what?**

{Narrator's POV, with Lucy and Nira}

Lucy stared at the brunette teen with wide eyes, "Your mom… was a dragon?"

"Is it that hard to believe?" the girl replied with a slight chuckle. "N-No, I'm just a little surprised is all… Hey, did you ever hear of the Salamander of Fairy Tail?" she questioned. "Salamander… Salamander… Ah, yes, the Fire Dragon Slayer? I've heard of him, why?"

"Well, his dragon, along with the Iron dragon slayer's and Sky dragon slayer's, have all went missing on July 7, X777. Is that when you lost yours?" She felt stupid for asking, given it was July 5, but she had to. "Yeah… Mama, Empty, Draco, Ukiku, whatever you wanna call her, left that same day… I don't assume they got a key, did they?" Lucy shook her head in response. "Ah, I see… thank you though… where are heading, by the way?" Lucy paused, then face palmed, "I-I'm not really sure… I heard of a place in Fleur de Lie that's good for training… so I was heading there…"

"You're a mage?"

"Yeah… a Celestial Mage…" Nira perked up, "Oh? That's sounds like fun~! Are you close with your spirits?"

"Yeah! They're great friends!" Lucy was suddenly very excited. "*giggle* I can tell now, you seem very happy when you talk about them…" squeezing the key in her hand, she looked at the blonde, as if debating something, then said, "If something happens to me, I'm going to give you Mama's key, okay?" Lucy was shocked, "Open the gate and tell her, okay?" Nira smiled, but it seemed forced, "And to repay you for this, how about I help you train?" Lucy was in a state of shock, this girl was so nice! She couldn't refuse, "I-If you say so…" Nira grinned at her.

Lucy thought that maybe… this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

{Time Skip, Arrival at Fleur de Lie}

"Uwaaah~! We're finally here~!" Nira exclaimed, stretching. It was a long, two day train trip. Nira slept through most of it. Lucy was surprised how peaceful she was on the train. "Hey, Nira?"

"Hmn?"

"Do you get motion sickness?" there was a long pause between the two, which mostly involved Nira staring down Lucy, "Tell no one." Lucy had to resist the urge to laugh, even this girl got motion sickness. Nira was blushing while pouting cutely, "It don't matter! Let's get training, blondie!" with that, Nira grabbed Lucy's wrist and dragged her to a destination unknown to Lucy.

{MEANWHILE}

Levy was lazily reading a book to keep herself from kicking Natsu. Gray was awkwardly trying to comfort Juvia who, for once, was not fangirling over him. Carla and Lily were trying to cheer Happy up, because right now, he most certainly was not happy. He even refused a fish from Carla. Gajeel was eating a piece of iron and glaring down the half of Team Natsu that got rid of Lucy.

Mira was cleaning a glass when she decided to break the painful silence that had overcome the once rowdy guild, "Lucy wouldn't want us to be sulking, would she? She promised to come back soon…"

Everyone was shocked when they heard a growl emit from the Salamander's throat. But it wasn't an angry sounding growl, it was a more… sad sounding one, "That doesn't matter, Mira… all that matters is that she's not here now and it's my fault!" he said, clenching his teeth angrily. Mira bit her lip, looking away, "I'm sorry, Natsu… but we need to stay the same guild we were when she was here so she feels at home when she comes back."

Natsu didn't know what came over him, but he stood up and ran out of the guild, straight to Lucy's apartment, which she had paid the rent for 3 years ahead. He climbed through the window and plopped down on her bed, nuzzling her pillow. He noticed it smelt like tears. That broke him. He couldn't believe what he had done to his best friend. His Lucy. He made her cry… wait… what? HIS Lucy? Yeah… he liked that… he liked her… a lot…

This only made him feel stupider. How could he not realize this? That's why he felt funny around her. He wanted her to be his. He… he loved her… "Shit…" he breathed out, gripping the pillow tighter.

This was going to be a long, hard wait for the dragon slayer, wasn't it?

{BACK WITH LUCY, EARLY THE NEXT MORNING}

"Put all your weight into it! There you go! That'll hurt!" Nira was cheering on Lucy and helping her as the blonde sparred with Loke. "Yeah, yeah, I got it Ni-chan!" Nira giggled at the nickname Lucy had given her. "Focus your magic power into your fist, then you should be able to use a magic punch!" Nira shouted.

With a quick nod and a dodge from Loke, Lucy brought her fist back and focused all her energy into her fist, which then began to glow gold, "Star Fall!" she shouted, bringing her fist down onto the unsuspecting Loke, which took it to the face, rendering him unconscious. "Oops…" Nira laughed and applauded, "Great job, Lu-chan! You're a quick learner!" Nira grinned brightly, "You're really strong too! Maybe I can train you with dragon slayer magic!"

"How can a dragon slayer teach another mage magic that dragons teach?" Nira gave her a blank look, "Unlike other dragon slayers, I am actually part dragon. Therefore, I can teach you!" the brunette stated as a matter-o-factly. Lucy just blinked, partly in shock, the other part in surprise of how sassy this girl was compared to the one on the train.

"Alright! It sounds awesome!"

"I want to warn you though, you won't be a full dragon slayer, and you'll be a different dragon slayer from me. You're a celestial mage, meaning you work in the light, I'm a shadow dragon slayer, meaning I work in the dark. I can only teach you basic moves and how to control your magic, is that fine?"

Lucy nodded, now very happy that she met this strange girl on the train.

{AT SABERTOOTH}

"I heard that the fairies' lost 'nakama' have returned" the blond dragon slayer told his exceed partner. "Yeah, yeah and I heard that they already lost a member, Sting-kun! A girl! I heard it was Natsu-san's fault!"

"Natsu-san? That's interesting… heh, this just got more interesting…"

**Hehe… *sweat drop* I tried, okay? **

**I was actually thinking of putting a random Nira ending… what do you think? *shrugs* Maybe I won't… but I wanna… *insert argument with self here***

**Nira: Sorry, guys~! Nakama-no-Yume42 owns nothing but the plot (and Nira), Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima. She's broken right now, tune in next time~!**

**Thanks~! 3**

**-Yume**


	5. Chapter 5: Sting's Journey and

Falling Stars, Chapter 5

Sting's Journey and Lucy's Training

(Geezus that's a long title… OH! I own nothing but Nira and the plot. Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima. LoL enjoy~!)

{NARRATOR POV, WITH STING}

So Sting had recently gained the information on the girl who left Fairy Tail because of his old idol. This gave the blond boy an idea.

What if he found the girl and brought her to Saber and used her against the Fairies?

So off he went in search of our favourite celestial mage. Little did he know, that this particular blonde girl would make such a big difference in his life.

{WITH FLAME PRI—I MEAN NATSU}

Natsu was sulking in Lucy's apartment, like normal. At least, it has been for the past couple days. He heard the door open quietly and he looked up and saw… Lissana? How come she has a key to Lucy's house? "Natsu…" she said softly, "Lucy sent letters… she wrote one to you…" Natsu stared at his childhood friend with big eyes, as if asking, 'Read it to me'. With a nod, Lissana opened the letter and began to read it out loud to her pink haired companion:

'_Dear Natsu,_

_ Sorry for leaving without saying a proper good-bye. I wanted to tell you that I'm okay, so you can stop worrying… if you are. Anyway, I met another dragon slayer on the train on the way to Fleur de Lie. Her name is Nira Starr. She wanted me to tell you that her dragon disappeared the same day as yours; however, hers left behind a black gate key. She's helping me train and said that she'd want me to open the gate to the dragon realm with her key. She also said she's going to kill you for what you did to me. _

_ It took a long time to talk her out of it. Anyway, how are things at the guild? Has Levy stopped crying? Has Mira? Has Juvia flooded the guild yet?' _**Natsu chuckled at that,** _'I wanted to tell you that I'm not angry at you, at all. I have to end the letter here, Nira is shouting at me. I'll be home soon (I hope), so wait for me, okay?_

_ Sincerely, Lucy' _

Lissana looked up from the piece of paper she had been reading and saw her favourite pinkette smiling sadly. Lissana smiled a similar smile and pat his head, handing him the letter. "Keep smiling for her, okay?" with that, the youngest Strauss sibling left the building, leaving Natsu alone, hugging the letter that smelled just like Lucy. Once again, alone in his thoughts.

{BACK TO BLOND PRI—I MEAN STING}

Sting was now on a train. Against his morals, of course, but he had to. Suddenly, he smelt something… sweet. It wasn't just the shampoo that he smelt that was sweet, but this person had very nice smelling skin. (Gawd that sounds so creepy XD) Turning around, he saw (omg you'll never guess.) a blonde girl (/shot … /shotagain) and a brunette one.

The brunette girl scared him for some reason. Her aura reminded him of Rogue. He shivered at that thought and stared at the blonde. 'Is that the Fairy?' he asked himself. Suddenly, the brunette girl was glaring at him, so he turned back around. 'Definitely. The rumors said she had a scary brunette buddy now.'

So Sting, being the "lady killer" he was, decided to be bold and stood up, almost dying in the process, and turned to the two girls. Suddenly, the brunette girl was pale, almost green, as she lied face down on her side of the seats (they were the ones where there are 4 seats, 2 on each side and they face each other. You get it, right?) and groaning. Suddenly, Sting felt it too.

{Narrator POV, Focused on Lucy now}

Lucy sweat dropped as she watched the great and powerful Nira, slowly die of motion sickness. At least, that's how it felt to Nira. "Come on, Nira," Lucy said, patting the seat next to her, "sit here and rest your head on my lap."

Nira took no time to move and instantly fall asleep. That's when she noticed the figure standing next to her, "Um… can I help you, sir?" she asked politely, kind of fearing for her life. He stared at her. She noticed his face was green. With a sigh, she pointed to the seat where Nira had previously been, "Would you like to sit with us, sir?"

The boy sat down fast, leaning on the window, followed by a little red exceed, "Sting-kun, what're you doing?" the cat asked.

'Sting?' Lucy thought to herself. The name sounded familiar, but she couldn't put a finger on it. Lucy stared at the boy, trying to figure out who he was, exactly.

Suddenly, Nira was sitting upright, pointing her finger in the boy's face with an angry scowl upon her face, "Sting Eucliffe. Explain yourself. Now."

{KIND OF STING'S POV}

Sting flinched at the brunette's knowledge of him. It took him a bit, but he figured out who she was, "Nira? As in, our Nira Starr?"

**Lol wtf just happened? Okay, so, no spoilers, but Nira knows Sting and Rogue. AND YES SHE HAS AN EXCEED. HE'S AWESOME. He'll be introduced later. GUYZZZZZ Tell me if I should make a bonus crack ending where Lucy ends up with Nira! I can't decide! *dies***

**Nira: *sweat drop* Hope you enjoyed this chapter~! Thanks for waiting for it~! Look forward to the next! Shit is just startin'!**

**Watch yo fuckin' language.**

**Nira: You're not very convincing, Yume…**

***sulks***

**Nira: *waves* See you next time~!**


	6. Chapter 6: Insert Creative Title Here

Falling Stars, Chapter 6

*insert creative chapter title here*

**Oh my gosh, you guys make me so happy~! I know there's only, what, eight reviews on my story, but they all make me soooo happy! You guys are awesome! *blush* Thank you so much! *squeals***

**Nira: Sorry, she's broken again, Nakama-no-Yume42 owns nothing but me and the plot! Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima!**

**ONWARDS TO PLOT!**

PREVIOUSLY ON FALLING STARS:

Suddenly, Nira was sitting upright, pointing her finger in the boy's face with an angry scowl upon her face, "Sting Eucliffe. Explain yourself. Now."

Sting flinched at the brunette's knowledge of him. It took him a bit, but he figured out who she was, "Nira? As in, our Nira Starr?"

{Narrator POV}

Lucy was completely lost. The two knew each other? How—CRASH! Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of two people falling.

Nira and Sting had regained their motion sickness at the same time, thus meaning they fell forward at the same time, bumping heads and falling over. "you little… shit…" Nira mumbled.

{TIMESKIP, THEY'RE OFF THE TRAIN}

Nira was huddled in the corner of the hotel room that she was sharing with Lucy mumbling something along the lines of, "Never again…" Sting was in a similar state, only he wasn't sharing the room, he was just there to talk.

Nira, finally regaining her cool, shouted at Sting again, "Explain, now." Sting sighed, knowing he couldn't flirt his way out of this, ESPECIALLY with Nira. "I was lookin' for the blondie that left Fairy Tail, brownie." He stated blandly. Nira's gaze hardened, "Why?"

"I wanted to invite her to Saber—"

"Hell to the no. She's only gone for training. She holds no grudge against the guild."

Lucy was shocked at how much Nira was guarding her from this guy. "Ni—"

"Listen, brownie," Sting started, "How about you let me help her train? I mean, it's easier for a light dragon slayer to train another, right?"

"If that wasn't true, I'd sock you in the face, Stingy-bee." Nira stated angrily, "Fine. But Rogue has to come too, I still don't trust you."

"Whatever, Brownie." Lucy chuckled at their nicknames for each other. "Ne, Lulu? You alright? You've been really quiet…"

"Yeah, I'm good. I just didn't expect you to know a Tiger." Nira laughed dryly. "Stingy-Bee~? Why aren't you gone getting Rogue?"

"Wait, you meant right now?"

"No, I meant three years from now, YES RIGHT NOW!" Sting squeaked a very manly squeak (lol no) and ran out the door to get his partner in crime.

{MEANWHILE}

Team Natsu was all gathered, for once. Excluding Lucy, of course, but Lissana was there. "We should go on a mission. Sitting around sulking isn't going to pass the time." Erza stated, trying not to let her emotions show. The group nodded, all silent. "Come on, you guys… she'll come back… she promised…" Lissana reminded them, pain evident in her voice. She knew Lucy didn't blame her, but she blamed herself. She had asked to join the team, but she didn't know they'd kick Lucy off.

Happy was sitting with Carla, pretty much silent. "Happy…" Carla mumbled sadly, "Aren't you supposed to be, well, happy?" Happy sighed, "It's so weird without Lushii though…"

Laxus was lazily drumming his fingers on the table he was sitting at with the rest of the Lightning Squad. He didn't talk much with Lucy, but he did watch her from afar. He heard about what happened on Tenroujima against Kane. He knew how important she was to the guild. But after really talking to her that morning, he found himself more interested in her and he felt bad that he didn't stop her from leaving to try getting to know her better.

The team stood up and walked to the board, looking for a job. They took one that seemed somewhat like a challenge. They had to find and capture a free-lance, s-class wizard name Akira Shouou (Show-oh). Apparently, she had been terrorizing a small town whenever she completed a mission, she'd go to the town and simply take things from people.

So off the group went, hoping maybe they'd see they're blonde companion. Little did they know, she was going to be on their train.

{BACK WITH OUR LUCKY DUO}

Nira stared blankly at the dark haired male in front of her, who stared blankly back. "Rogue…"

"Nira…"

Cue the awkward silence. "So! When do we start training?" Sting tried to break the silence. Lucy chuckled, "As soon as we can, we're going to catch the next train to Toro and train their."

"Yup. So you guys have everything packed?" Nira inquired. "Yup!/Yes." The twin dragon slayers replied. "TO THE STATION!" Nira shouted enthusiastically, "DIBS ON SITTIN' NEXT TO LULU~!" she squealed after, darting to the station.

"No fair!" Sting shouted after her. Lucy chuckled awkwardly, this was going to be a long train ride…

**Holy shit on a biscuit, guys, I feel so popular. I'm trying to update every day, but I've been really busy as of late, so, yeah, sorry if I keep you waiting /**

**I think Akira might be my only bad-guy character who hasn't lost her marbles…**

**Akira: stfu.**

**Nira: gtfo.**

**Akira: *growls***

**Nira: *growls back***

***insert brawl here***

**Anyway, have a great day~! See you next chapter~!**


	7. Chapter 7: Train Ride Encounters

Falling Stars, Chapter 7

Train Ride Encounters

***sobbing* Sorry for taking so long! Also, I lied about Akira being sane. Apparently, sane villains do not exist (lol, sorry Loki). Anyway, enjoy Chapter 9~!**

(Lol, no. WITH TEAM FUCKTA- NATSU)

So our usually rowdy, messy team was silent and completely out of character. After being zoned out to the point where his motion sickness didn't bother him, Natsu picked up a scent he hadn't smelled (fresh) for a while. 'Lucy…' he thought, suddenly up on his feet.

Without wasting a moment, he ran towards the smell.

(WITH TEAM RAND—actually… they don't have a team name…)

Nira was lying on Lucy's lap, lost in thought. She had heard that HE would be at the town that they were stopping in at and she was uneasy. HE had caused her so much misfortune, she was sure she'd kill 'im if she saw him. Suddenly, she picked up on the scent she didn't want to ever smell again. 'Shit…' she breathed out, standing up and running off.

To say the others were surprised would be an understatement. Lucy, however, was the most surprised.

The group shrugged off the brunette's weird behavior as a simple, 'She had to pee.'

{WITH NIRA}

Nira ran down the walk-way, making her way to the scent. She didn't know whether to be happy or fucking pissed. She decided to be neither and just be in a hurry. Suddenly, she bumped into a tuff of pink hair. "Oomf!" she grunted, falling onto her bum. Looking up, she saw… NATSU?! "Eh?! What's the Salamander doin' here?!" she exclaimed. "Who're you?!" he shouted back.

{AFTER INTRODUCTIONS}

"Oh, so you smelt Lulu and wanted to see her. *shrug* I can't tell you how she feels so I won't stop you, BUT if you hurt her, I will break all of your fingers." Nira told Natsu flatly. The pinkette nodded, running as far away from that creepy brunette as possible.

{WITH NATSU, LUCY AND THE TWIN D.S.)

"Natsu?!" the blonde exclaimed loudly, earning strange glances from bystanders. "Lushii~!" he grinned, hugging her. "H-How are you standing?" just as she asked that, the pink haired boy plopped onto her lap, face pale and green. Lucy chuckled at the boy's actions, feeling nostalgic. The blonde let the pinkette rest on her lap and she ran her fingers through his hair softly, "I didn't think you'd miss me that much, Natsu…"

"Of course, Luce! We're a team, right?" he replied tiredly. With another chuckle, the girl pet his hair again, "I'm sorry, Luce… I-I…" Natsu couldn't seem to find the right words to tell the blonde how he was feeling the past year or so (YES IT'S BEEN THAT LONG FUCKING SHOOT ME OMG) without her. He was shocked to hear soft laughter emit from the blonde's mouth, "It's alright, Natsu. Just knowing you missed me is enough."

"Y-yeah…"

Sting stared at the scene in front of him, how could she forgive him so easily? I mean, wasn't he the ass that kicked her off the team? The more he thought about, the less sense it made. He was sure that he himself could not forgive someone that easily. 'She's really somethin', huh?' he thought to himself.

Lucy would never admit out loud, but she really missed the pink haired idiot of a dragon slayer. After all, he had done so much for her and meant so much to her as well. Hell, she might as well had loved him! Wait… at this thought, the blonde turned bright red. What was she thinking? In love? With Natsu? Of all people? The more she thought about, the more it actually made sense. She had never really thought about it in that sense before. She shook the thought off after a while, because it was confusing her mind.

{WITH NIRA}

'HE is here… I know it' Nira thought to herself as she ran farther down the aisles of the train. 'He has to be! That has to be HIM!'

Who is HIM? What connection does HE have to Nira? Will he bring harm to our beautiful main characters? (A/N: *shrugs* I regret nothing.) LOL you thought this was the end! Nope.

{BACK WITH LUCY AND THEM}

Natsu sat up tiredly when the train stopped (no, not at their stop, just at another stop), "Can I tell the others that you're here? I'm sure they'd love to see you…" he asked. Lucy just nodded in reply. Natsu cheered and ran off to fetch the rest of his team.

Rogue watched as the pinkette known as Natsu Dragneel ran off, then looked to Lucy, "How are you so forgiving?" he asked curiously, "I don't think I'd be able to look at someone if they had done that to me," he continued. "Fro thinks so too!" Frosche, Rogue's exceed, added after him. Lucy looked at him then shrugged, "I guess… it's because he has done so much for me before what happened so… it was easier to forgive him, I guess…" she shrugged again, not really sure herself.

To say Rogue (and Sting) wasn't (weren't) jealous of the pinkette and his relationship with the blonde would be a lie. After training with her for a year or so, he (they) got rather attached to the fun-loving, playful, caring blonde celestial mage (dat description, dayum). Lucy didn't know it, but the two often sparred 'playfully' over who got to work with Lucy (or sit next to her) alas, it always ended with Nira kicking both their asses.

Anyway, the point is, Rogue and Sting kind of, sort of like her [okay, a lot], but refuse to say anything. Well, Sting flirts, but Lucy takes it as a normal thing, like with Loke. (Yume: *pats Loke's head* there, there… Loke: *sulks*)

"Lucy/Lucy-san/Lushii!" Lucy heard the six familiar voices of Gray, Erza, Lissana, Wendy, Carla and Happy approach her. Then, she was hugged by all six (yes, even Carla) of said characters. "We missed you! Why didn't you tell us where you were?! We were worried!" Wendy sputtered out, close to tears. "Ah, sorry guys…" Lucy managed to speak.

The Eight friends proceeded ('cause Natsu, too) to talk and talk to catch up on the last year they had apart. Lucy couldn't have been happier. She had her friends back and they had missed her dearly. And they were all together on a train, like in the past. However, she knew it would not last and she would have to say good-bye once more. No matter how badly she wanted to go back with them, she had plans and wanted to stick to them.

{MEANWHILE}

Nira had been blasted out of the train a while ago and was fighting with someone very familiar to her. She was running out of magic power and soon the shadows would be impossible to catch.

Taking blow after blow from the cloaked figure, Nira was sent to the ground covered in wounds. "Dammit… Damn you… Akira…"

**LOL so whatdya think~~? Was this good? I feel like I got lost at some point… SHIT I forgot to explain about Nira and the Tigers… um… NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FLASHBACKS! /shot **

**Nira: Um… Nakama-no-Yume42 owns nothing but the plot, me and Akira. Fairy Tail and all of its characters belong to Hiro Mashima. **


	8. Chapter 8: Nira and the Twins

Falling Stars, Chapter 8

Nira and the Twin Dragon Slayers

**So this is all a flashback. Well, except for the VERY end of the chapter. It's a little backstory on Nira and how she knows our twinies. *laughs then sighs* I'm sorry, let's just… let's just start…**

(MANY, MANY YEARS AGO)

A small girl with short choppy, messy brown hair bright dragon like green eyes wearing nothing but old rags is using a make shift dummy (aka a log) the train her strength. Two boys, Sting and Rogue, approach the girl, "What're you doin'?" the blond boy asks the brunette. The girl looks at the boy, "Sting?" the girl shrugs, "Nothin' really, just training again, I guess…"

"Trying to impress Akira again~?"

"Wh-What?! No!" the girl protested, with a blush, "Besides, she doesn't like me."

The black haired boy raised an eyebrow at the small girl, "Why are you so sure, Nira?"

" 'cause she told me." A silence fell between the trio. "Anyway, I need to focus on getting stronger." The girls eyes burned bright with determination.

(SOMETIME LATER)

That same girl was now sobbing inside a large stone cave over a small black key on the date July 7, X777. He mother, her dragon, Ukiku, or Draco, as she preferred, had disappeared. Now, she was alone. Her friends had left her a while ago and now she felt truly alone.

Picking up the key, the girl stood up and decided to start her journey, determined to increase her magic power so she could figure out how to open the gate to the "Dragon Realm" and bring her mom back.

(TIMESKIP… AGAIN)

The girl was now 14 and wandering aimlessly. She found herself in a fairly large town where she found two familiar faces, "Sting? Rogue?" the girl asked the two boys curiously. "Nira?!" the two said in unison. "TWINIES!" she squealed, glomping the two. The boys smiled (yes, even Rogue), embracing the over-excited brunette.

The trio went to a restaurant to catch up with each other. The boys felt bad when they heard about Draco. They weren't there for their friend. "Hey, Nira?"

"Hm~?" the girl hummed in response, obviously tired. "Wanna join our guild?"

"Guild?"

"Yeah! Saber Tooth!" the brunette shook her head sadly, "Sorry, no. I wish to remain a solo mage," the girl smiled warmly, "Thanks for the offer though! We'll keep in touch, right?" she waved, paying the bill and running off to her hotel room, leaving behind two confused males.

(CURRENT TIME)

2 years passed until they met again, and Nira wasn't the girl Sting remembered. She was cold and distant with him. She also gave Rogue cold, dark looks. 'It's like she's hiding something' the blond thought to himself. The black haired boy next to him was, ironically, thinking the same thing.

'But she looked so happy sitting with Lucy…"

…Speaking of which, where did Nira go?

(ELSEWHERE)

The brunette now lay half dead out on the cold, muddy ground in a pool of her own blood. All she could do right now… was wait… until someone… ANYONE found her…

"Aki…ra…"

**SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THIS CHAPTER TT^TT I had no inspiration, but this is good, right? O\\/)\\v/(\/O you guys are so sweet though~~ I'm lovin' the comments/reviews or whatever you call 'em. They make me all flustered, you guys are so sweet~~ Love you! Please wait for the next chapter! I'll update soon!**

**Nira: Nakama-no-Yume42 owns nothing but Nira, Akira and the plot. Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

**-Yume~ **


End file.
